Core B (Tissue Procurement/lmmunohistology) will operate as a part of the established Tissue and[unreadable] Research Pathology Services (TARPS) Resource at the UPCI. Core B will provide support to all four projects[unreadable] in this Program Project Grant. It will procure, process, and distribute or store specimens from patients with[unreadable] cancer (oral carcinoma and other HNC, melanoma, prostate or renal cell carcinomas) or control individuals,[unreadable] e.g., non-cancer patients undergoing uvulopalatopharyngoplasty ortonsillectomy as controls for HNC cases.[unreadable] Specimens, including tumor biopsies as well as normal tissues adjacent to tumors will be collected from[unreadable] patients or controls, processed by trained personnel in accordance with the established SOP and under[unreadable] rigorous quality control measures. Specimens will be triaged according to the protocol established with the[unreadable] participating investigators and will be accompanied by histopathologic diagnoses and clinical/demographic[unreadable] data. The Core will make available to the PPG investigators snap frozen tissues, frozen sections,[unreadable] conventional paraffin embedded tissues, plastic embedding and sectioning. Core B will provide routine and[unreadable] special pathology services including immunohistochemistry, autoradiography, in-situ hybridization, electron[unreadable] microscopy, quantitative image analysis and morphometry as well as digital imaging and photography. The[unreadable] Core will handle fresh or cryopreserved specimens, microdissect tissues and prepare RNA or DNA as1[unreadable] needed. The Paraffin Tissue Micro-Array (TMA) facility of the University of Pittsburgh, which is a part of[unreadable] TARPS, will be available to the PPG investigators. Tissue microarrays will also be prepared as needed. Core[unreadable] B will provide annotated clinical information on every specimen used in research from the Core database[unreadable] and function as an "honest broker" to meet HIPAA requirements. Assistance will be available in the[unreadable] preparation of IRB applications for the specimen use and access to associated clinical information.